pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LucarioFan21
-- Bullet Francisco (Talk) 01:51, 18 October 2011 Hi. I don't believe I have met you yet on the wiki, but's that's OK! As you know, I am DarkraiFanGirl. I am a devoted Pokemon fan, but I am still a wiki novice. For some reason, I really wanna tell you my real name. I don't know why. Oh, well. If you're OK with that, let me know on my talk page, 'k? I look forward to talking to you. Bye for now. Hiya! Well, I put my username on my profile already, but to save you the trouble of having to go look, I will tell you. My first name is April, like the month. And, do you wanna know something wierd? My birthday is in April, too! Yup, it's April 1st. Hey, why don't you send me a message with'' a list of ''all ''your favorite Pokemon? I mean all of them, even the ones you don't think are worth mentioning. Why don't you do that, and then I'll send you a list of all of ''my favorite Pokemon. I have at least 20-30 of them. Probably more. It's obvious from my username and my profile pics who my top favorite is, though. OK, I look forward to your response. Catch ya later! Hey, I just checked how many edits you have made. I'm sure you are aware you need at least 25 edits to go on chat, but maybe you weren't. Anyway, hurry and make 2 more edits so I can talk to you on chat. By the way, apparently adding pics doesn't count. I've tried it. Didn't work. Re: You didn't do anything wrong, it was just poorly worded, and I couldn't understand what you were saying, and it was kinda unnecessary, really... --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 00:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Unnecessary for an appearance section thats poorly worded, I would reword it, but I didn't understand anything you wrote. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 00:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter to me. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 00:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Anytime. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 00:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I LIKE YOUR TASTE! all the pokemon you listed i think are awesome! :) Vulpixisawesome1424 06:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, it's DarkraiFanGirl! So, your name is a precious stone that starts with an R, eh? Hmmm... let me think. My guess would have to be... Ruby. (By the way, the thoughtfulness was just to show off. As soon as I saw the hint, I thought, "Ruby".) So, tell me, was I right? Hey, Ruby! It wasn't that hard to guess your name with those clues. As far as I know, a ruby is the only precious stone whose name starts with an "R". And yes, I know there's a Pokemon Ruby Version. I own a copy of it, albeit a copy that's not in very good shape (I'm not very careful with my belongings, sadly). Anyway, I still haven't given you a list of my favorite Pokemon. I don't think I can remember ALL of them at once. I mean I have AT LEAST 20 favorites, probably more. Well, here they are. I'll try my best. My top 4 favorites are, in this order: 1: Darkrai, of course 2: Gardevoir 3: Lucario And... 4: Blaziken You know, I just decided not to tell you all of them at once. How 'bout this? I'll send this, and after you reply, I'll tell you a few more of them in my next message. We can keep going like that until I've told you all of them. Does that sound good to you? I look forward to hearing from you soon. Bye! Hey, there! It's been a while. How are ya doin'? OK, so I told ya my Top 4 faves. Well, brace yourself, 'cause here come the rest of 'em, or at least, as many of them as I can think of. Yep, all at once. The telling-a-few-at-a-time thing's not gonna work. I'm just not patient enough for that. Anyway, here they are. Oh, wait. It doesn't look like I have time to tell you all of them. I'm at school, and the bell for the end of lunch is gonna ring in about 7-8 minutes. Oh, well. I'll put down as many as I can in that time. Here goes. P.S.: I'm gonna list them by type. Fire Faves: Blaziken, Ninetales, Typhlosion, & Ninetales Dark Faves: Darkrai (of course) & Absol Water Faves: Vaporeon & Swampert Electric Faves: Ampharos & Raichu Bug Fave: Scyther Normal Faves: Eevee, Skitty, & Linoone (for its Pickup Ability and its Covet attack) Ghost Fave: Gengar Fighting Fave: Lucario (and maybe Primeape, but probably not) ...Oh, crap. The bell just rang. OK, that's all for now. More next time. Until then, my best regards, and... bye! Hello, there. It's me, DarkraiFanGirl. It's been so long. Nalupie said you seemed to have left for good. I hope not. I hope to get a response from you. That would make me happy. Oh, by the way, I was looking at my past messages I left you, and when I left the list of my favorite Pokemon, I accidentally put Ninetales twice in the Fire-Types. The last Pokemon I listed there was supposed to be Charizard. Just thought I should let you know. OK, I hope to hear from you. Bye!